


Prettiest person in the world

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Male fluff, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: (A fanfic inspired by the prettiest person in the world post on tumblr)Alec making Magnus speechless with his smugness for the first time :)This has been translated into Russian byalleninhere. You can find the translationshereandhere





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me this prompt on tumblr and even though I posted it there as well, I'm reposting the fanfic itself here as well.
> 
> You can find the post that this fanfic is inspired by here: http://softbimagnus.tumblr.com/post/158683434560

It was one of those lazy Sundays, when one usually has nothing to do. Like usually, Alec was spending his free time over at Magnus’. At the moment, Magnus was dealing with one of his many clients of the day and Alec tried his best to keep himself occupied as he waited for his boyfriend to come back home. The client needed Magnus to go with him for some reason, so he was currently all alone in Magnus’ big apartment. It sucked that their free time together got interrupted _again_ , but the Shadowhunter knew that he shouldn’t complain too much; Magnus had promised him that was his last client of the day and after that they’d be finally able to spend much needed time together.

Alec was currently in the warlock’s living room and was walking around in the circles and he sighed when he looked at the clock; Magnus had been out for more than two hours and he was really beginning to grow annoyed. In the end, Magnus’ bookcase caught his attention and he walked closer to it, looking if he’d find anything interesting to read. Since he was desperate, it didn’t really matter to him what he’d get, but much to his disappointment, most of the books were ancient spell books or just books written in an language that was unknown to Alec.

In the end, he finally found a book, which was pretty old and from the title Alec could see that they were just a bunch of old fairy-tales and folk tales, but it seemed interesting enough to Alec. He picked up the book and carried it to Magnus’ sofa, sitting down and he slowly opened up the book, a smile coming up upon his face. When he first opened the book, there were a bunch of old and beautiful illustrations, making Alec’s bad mood disappear just a little bit.

After some more time passed, Alec was completely absorbed in the book and the smile remained on his face as he continued on reading on what kind of adventures the characters in the book went. The book itself was written for kids, Alec was well aware of that, but that didn’t matter that much, because he was enjoying himself; a bit too much. The Shadowhunter was so busy with reading the book that he had completely forgotten about all of the surroundings around him and he didn’t even notice when Magnus portalled himself back into his apartment.

Magnus finally got rid of his last client of the day and was beyond happy to be back in his apartment. At first he was a bit disappointed when he couldn’t find Alec, thinking that his boyfriend had gone back to the Institute. But, the corners of his lips curled up, forming a tiny smile when he found the younger one curled up in his sofa, reading one of his favourite books. He chuckled and slowly came closer to him, pressing his lips together. Alec was so lost in the world of fairy-tales and wonder that he didn’t even notice him coming there. As Magnus continued to observe the Shadowhunter, a bigger smile tugged at his lips. Alexander looked beyond precious; his eyes were full of wonder and curiosity, he looked like a small child in a wonderland. Adorable.

“Hey,” said Magnus after a while and walked closer to the sofa, Alec only then acknowledging his presence, but he didn’t allow himself to be bothered by it. He was currently in the middle of a very intense and interesting scene. “I’m back,” he then said and Alec just nodded.

“Welcome back,” said Alec in a monotone voice. “While you were out, I borrowed one of your books to read. I hope you don’t mind it,” he then went on by saying, not really paying attention to what he was saying and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

“Not at all,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together, thinking of a way to get Alec’s attention. “Is it interesting?”

“Hmm,” hummed Alec and nodded.

“That’s good,” said Magnus and folded his arms on top of his chest, kind of offended that Alec was that much more interested in the book than in him. “Well, I’m very happy to be I’m finally back, we can finally do something together,” said Magnus and sighed, because Alec still wasn’t listening to him. However, he quite quickly thought of a way that would distract Alec from his reading and he grinned. “So, how is the prettiest person in the world doing?” he then asked, the ‘prettiest person’ bit of his question of course aimed at Alec.

Alec heard Magnus’ question and even though he’d usually be the one embarrassed, he decided to get Magnus back and he just shrugged, not even looking up from his book. “I don’t know, how are you?” asked Alec, no longer paying attention to the text in the book and even though he felt his face heating up, he managed to maintain a poker face.

Alec’s reply caught Magnus off guard and he went red into the face, opening his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it again. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat and he let out a hitched breath. “I’m fine,” whispered Magnus, his voice cracking and it was at that point that Alec finally looked up.

Alec’s eyes widened when he looked up, amused to see Magnus blushing so obviously. It was a rare sight to behold, since it was Alec usually the one who would get easily embarrassed and his smirk widened when Magnus looked down. On the other side, he was quite surprised; Magnus wasn’t a stranger to getting complimented on his looks, so Alec was pleased with himself that his words made such a big impact on the older one.

Now, it was true that Magnus was not a stranger to getting compliments, but it was a completely different story when Alec would compliment him. It happened every now and then, but not in such an obvious manner and his entire body was heating up, because he could feel Alec’s eyes on him even though he was looking away. It was funny how fast tables could be turned and even though Magnus was centuries old, meaning that most of things weren’t able to faze him anymore, Alec still managed to make him speechless like that. Alec really was different and just as he said once before; something new for Magnus.

“What’s the matter, beautiful? Cat got your tongue?” asked Alec and put the book down onto the sofa and stood up, walking up to Magnus, who was still having troubles with keeping his face straight. He wore a huge smile on his face and it was kind of embarrassing, but in the end he managed to look up at Alec and he chuckled.

“When did you get so cocky, Alexander?” asked Magnus and Alec just shrugged, but chuckled when Magnus pulled him by his arm and pulled him close enough to press a kiss on top of those lips that were just begging to be kissed.

“I’ve learned from the best,” was Alec’s smug response and Magnus just shook his head, his soft laughter filling his apartment as Alec dragged him back to the sofa and sat pushed him down.  Caught off guard, Magnus just sat there in silence and grinned when Alec straddled his hips, Magnus’ arms wrapping around his waist as the other was sitting on top of him.

“My, my, Alexander,” said Magnus with a chuckle. “You’re full of surprises today, aren’t you?”

“Right,” stammered Alec, but remained collected as he kept staring down into Magnus’ beautiful cat-eyes. “That werewolf was your last client today?” asked Alec, kind of impatiently and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“Finally,” said Alec as a wide smirk spread across his face. Happy to hear that Magnus was free, Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock’s neck and pulled him closer for a kiss, which Magnus returned more than eagerly. After the day full of interruptions, they were finally able to spend some time together, taking things in the bedroom where they did many more _interesting_ and _fun_ things… together.  


End file.
